I Did
by Scottish99
Summary: The guys find out Alex's secrects will they be okay with it or will they be angry with her and will her secrects and the gusy be there when a disaster stricks in her family, can she pull through it or not. R&R tell me weither or not to continue. :-


**Chapter one – I Did**

Alex walked into the precinct to join the other before they all went out for drinks at O'Malley's to celebrate Alex winning a high profile case were a judge and two police officers were among the victim's, the killer getting the death penalty for the death of the three of them with his seven other victims that he killed.

The Precinct

Alex walked into the precinct with the clicking of her high heels letting the detectives that she was on her way into the bullpen.

"What has you panties in a twist?" Alex asked sitting in her usual spot on Olivia's desk, seeing the detective with a frown on her face.

"A teacher married his student she is seventeen and her parents or determined that he is abusing her but she says he not doing a thing to her, but the things is there not doing anything" replied Olivia looking up from the case file.

"So what's the problem?" Alex asked confused not seeing the problem.

"I can't get it into the mothers head that they aren't doing anything wrong, you know this is the first time that I have ever meet a mother whom daughter has been married and they haven't been happy for her when he a nice guy" said Olivia as Munch sat down at his desk across from Fin who was typing out a DD-5.

"That's weird who would marry their teacher, they should be locked up for being weird. I mean who they right mind would do that?" said Munch looking at the two ladies as Alex put her head down and began to play with her fingers.

"I would and I did" responded Alex looking at Munch.

"You're married?" asked Elliot from across the desk shocked.

Just as Alex was about to reply to Elliot a tall blond haired, blue eyed, man wearing a tight shirt that showed off his perfectly ripped muscled that looked nearly identical to The Rocks (Dewitt Johnson) upper body apart from the fact that the man is white.

He stood in the door way with a look on his face like a little lost puppy catching the others attention as they stared which then caused Alex to turn and look to see what they were staring at to get the shook of her life when she seen the man standing at the opening of the door as his eyes found Alex and he began to smile.

"Malachi" squealed Alex happily.

Alex stood up and put down on Olivia's desk her things before she began walking across to the man with the biggest smile on her face, like a kid on Christmas day that was just given a puppy, as Malachi to, began to walk towards Alex with an identical smile that matched hers.

When they two reached other they wrapped their arms around each other as they held on tightly as if it was the last hug that either would ever receiver from one another, but they really didn't care and nor did they care that they were being watched by the four detectives and captain but the only thing on their mind right know was to hold each other.

Alex pulled back from Malachi hug but not far enough that she was out of his grasp not enough that they both had their arms wrapped around each other's waist so that she could reach up and capture his lips in a passionate kiss and that'd what they did while making a point of making sure that the kiss was slow passionate but intimate at the same time.

While the four detectives and the captain stared in complete shock the couple hugged one more time before Alex turned around staying in Malachi grasp to face them ready to exslpian who he was.

"Guys this is my husband, Malachi, Malachi this is Detectives Olivia her partner Elliot, Fin and his partner Munch and this is Captain Cragen" said Alex pointing to them all as she went along saying their names as she spoke.

They all shook hands and said hi before they decided that it was time to go for the drinks where Alex said that she would tell them everything that they needed to know about her and Malacha including the part that she rarely ever tells people about and the only people who do know are their kids, Alex's family, Liz Donlley and Abbie Carmichael.

A/N I know that this chapter is kind of short but it is my first fanfic so if you like it please R&R and do tell me if you think I should continue and reveal Alex's best kept secret.


End file.
